The Forbidden Summer
by ForeverYoungPage18
Summary: The story takes place at the end of the year when Elena meets Caleb Lemaire, and Drake Demarco, two brothers. A strong chemistry starts to grows between her and Caleb, but Drake doesnt like this. When Elena finds out why her life will never be the same.


**The Forbidden Summer**

**CONTENTS **

Unanticipated Arrival

Mr. Pierce's Proposal

Knight in Shining Armor

The Opposing Team

Nightmare

_Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternity_

**Unanticipated Arrival**

I woke up and my eyes instantly diverted to the window. Outside was opaque. The clouds covered everything. There was no sky. One stream of light shut through a tiny crack in the sky. I kicked my legs over my bed and looked around my room. Something felt off.

My walls are pale green. I had just repainted them. With summer rolling in change should be administrated. The floors are wooden and reek of pine sol, no doubt from my mom. Usually she snuck in my room while I was at school. No privacy at all, but I didn't mind. I had nothing to hide. One window took up the entire north wall. I had a perfect view of the vast Atlantic Ocean. The south wall was lined with mahogany bookcase, which were filled with books. On the east wall were my two large dressers filled with my scanty articles of clothing.

The bed I was sitting on was all white. It resided in a wooden bed frame. The bed frame was bunk bed style and I was just a foot under the ceiling. Below my bed was my desk where my laptop rested, and homework from the night before.

That's when I saw it. A golden locket was hung on my computer. I jumped down and stumbled into a roll. My equilibrium was off; thanks to the bed dreams I had all night. When I touched the locket it was very cold. Oddly it reminded me of a chunk of ice. The locket was just a big round circle of gold. I tried to open, but it wouldn't budge. It seemed to be glued closed. I sighed and hung it around my neck.

I quickly got ready for school. Later and later each day I was becoming. My reflection smiled back at me from the mirror. I was wearing my dark blue jeans and a plain white shirt. My black curls tumbled helplessly over my shoulder. Most said my hair was blessed, but I honestly felt bad for it. It should've been given to someone who would do something with it , or at the most take care of it. My eyes were large set and light gray. I casually referred them to a moonlight color. My skin was naturally tan despite the climate of Marblehead, Massachusetts.

I live in a three bed room house with my mom and my brother Jared close to the water. The house is plainly decorated. Neither my mother or my brother have any art qualities. Jared was already in the kitchen when I came downstairs. "Good thing I didn't hold my breath." He announced. I shrugged, unconcerned about the time. We would get there when we got there.

Jared looks like me. Most think we are twins, only he is very tall and his upper body strength is a little scary. He has black curls like mine, except he cuts them really short and the remained tousled around his face. His eyes are a darker gray like my mothers. He is pretty much my best friend… sometimes.

I grabbed my lunch from the fridge and then walked to the front door with Jared. Jared had bought a huge white van last year, so this is what we drove to school. I set my back pack inside and then climbed into the front seat.

I go to Marblehead High School, which is just a little ways down the road. The air was thick this morning, filled with humidity. The wind blew low and warm, sending my hair flying up and down.

The school shortly came to view. It's a reddish brick color surrounded by trees with multiple white windows. Jared parked into the parking lot and sighed. "What's wrong?" I asked looking around. "Cynthia and I got in a fight last night. She hasn't called me back." I rolled my eyes. Cynthia was Jared's girlfriend. Cynthia's parents and her crazy brother hated Jared.

"When are you doing to dump her?" I asked pushing open my door. Jared chuckled and also got out. We both started fast walking when we saw that the hallways were basically clear. I broke out into a run once Jared disappeared. My first class was American History. I felt like I had been learning about our history since I could read. Nothing ever changed, so it was a pretty easy class. I ran through the door just as the bell rang. Mr. Dupree gave me a questioning glare as I walked to my seat in the last row.

I sat in the rows with my friend, Perez, Danny, and Ethan. They were really my brother's friends, but I considered them my friends as well. Perez had brown skin and chocolaty brown eyes. He was tall and husky. Both Perez and Eric were on the sailing team here. Danny was what I called tiny, but mighty. He had jet black hair that hung in his face, covering his dark blue eyes. His skin was very pale from living in Alaska. He always wore black and seemed scary from the outside, but he was one of the nicest guys I knew. Ethan was really my best friend. He had curly brown hair and almond brown eyes. He was tall and very lanky, which fit in with his goofy character. We were just really good friends because we had grown up together.

I fumbled with my locket while Mr. Dupree spoke about the war over in Iraq. It wasn't as cold as before, but still not warm. I wondered where it came from. Probably my mom, but it seemed like an antique. The edges were kicked and the gold was peeling. I tried opening it again, but it still remained clasped tightly together.

The class went by quickly. When the bell rang everyone let out a sigh with relief. Ethan lazily threw his arm around as we walked out of the classroom. "Why are you always late?" Perez asked eyeing my locket. I shrugged and pushed Ethan off of me. He went flying into Danny and they both laughed on the ground. They all dispersed down the hallway, to the senior lockers leaving me alone. My only friends were the guys so the rest of the day would be lonely and boring.

My next class was Geometry. For me it was torture. I didn't have a steady hand and we were drawing triangles. It took me forever to finish my work. Some call me a perfectionist, but I never feel good enough, so I have to go a mile ahead of everyone.

After Geometry was gym. Recently we had just be going outside and playing soccer, but today we stayed inside and watched Remember the Titans. I sat in the back and read Frankenstein. "Do you mind if I sit next to you?" I glared in the darkness. I recognized the voice very well. It belonged to William Pierce, Cynthia's brother. I snapped my eyes up and stared at him, with an intensity of a burning sun. "Come on, Elena . You're going to treat me like a stranger."

"No, I'm going to treat you like a unwanted pest, because that's exactly what you are." He snatched my book and ripped it in half. I continue to glare at him, with fear creeping inside. "That's going to be your brother's head, if you don't persuade him to break up with Cynthia." He said, forcing the book back into my hands. I angrily put the remains of Frankenstein into my bag and then stood up. He snatched my arm back as I started walking past him. A hand appeared on his shoulder. "Leave her alone." The stranger said. William looked up at him with a smirk, but he let me go and proceeded down the stairs. I quickly turned around and rushed across the bleachers and out the doors.

The bell rang as I approached my locker. Hot tears ran down my face as I angrily twisted the code and shoved my book bag inside. It felt like I would never get away from William. I quickly cleaned myself up. If Jared knew about this, it would just cause more problems. Little did he knew William had been silently harassing me for months. With the school year coming to the end I decided not to say anything. I wondered who that guy was. I didn't recognize him. All I saw was a mess of curly honey blonde hair.

I slammed my locker and sighed. "What did the locker ever do to you?" Danny's voice came from behind me. I turned around and gave him a half hearted smile. We both walked downstairs to the cafeteria. I could see Jared from across the cafeteria. His black hair stood out violently like mine. So dark and so shiny.

I sat down next to Ethan and then we leaned on each other back to back. "What's wrong?" Jared asked reading the frown of my lips, and the paranoia in my eyes. "Nothing," I quickly said. Jared turned away, but he looked unconvinced. I nervously ran my fingers through my hair and that's when I saw him. They were both sitting together.

His curly blonde hair was slightly frizzy, but in a perfect way. It reminded me of honey by the color. His eyes were large and golden brown, liquidly. When he blinked, I saw how brilliantly thick his eyelashes were and now he was looking at me. I quickly darted my eyes down.

"Who is that?" I asked in a low volume to Ethan. He turned around and then smirked. I flushed with embarrassment. "Which one?" Ethan asked, still smirking. I didn't even look at the other one. He had dark black hair and piercing blue eyes. They burned into mine, as a glare was imprinted on his face and registered to me. I quickly put my head down again. "Who are they?" I corrected.

"The one with the blonde hair is Caleb Lemaire. The one with the black hair is Drake Damarco ."

"Are they brothers?" I questioned. The only resemblance was beauty, but something about the way they were sitting put the thought in my mind. "Yes." Danny whispered leaning toward are conversation. "They came here from Brittan just yesterday." He supplied. That would explain the paleness. Drake and Caleb weren't talking to each other. They didn't even face each other, but out of nowhere Drake laughed and Caleb sighed uneasily. Caleb looked up and stared right at me. I quickly turned around and burned my eyes into Ethan's back.

"Caleb is staring at you." Perez said from across the table. His voice had the big brother syndrome in it. "Stop staring at him." I hissed. They all laughed and put their eyes down. I stole one more look at the table to find Caleb looking at me again. His eyes held a strong interested. Curiosity maybe? Curiosity of why this girl kept staring me down probably. I groaned to myself.

When the bell rang I lingered at my table longer than usual. Caleb and Drake were having an intense conversation and I couldn't take my eyes off them. They were both too absorb, in what I presumed to be a fight, to notice. Caleb talked to him quietly ,but his face was so tight and intense. He seemed like a ticking bomb that was about to go off any minute. Drake smirked casually, like it was the normal facial expression for him. Then all a sudden they both looked at me. I dropped my head down so quick, I actually strain my neck. Then they both angrily rose from the table and left the lunch room.

About a minute later we all cleared out of the lunch room. There was no trail of Caleb or Drake. I wasn't sure if I should be disappointed or happy. Obviously they had both seen me staring at them, but I wouldn't mind talking to Caleb. I actually had to thank him for telling William to leave me alone.

I walked to my last class, Chemistry, with Eric and Danny. This was the only class I shared with Eric and we sat on opposite sides of the class. Go figure.

I paused at the doorway when I saw_ him_. He was sitting in my seat by the window. Danny and Eric both chuckled lightly on their way too their seats. In the beginning of the year I had specifically taken the option of the window rather than the back of the class so I could be alone.

With slight agitation, I sat down next to him. He turned and looked at me with his eyes wide, child like. I couldn't help, but to smile affectionately. It felt weird in a way. After seeing him somewhat mean, it was an odd, but beautiful contrast.

"Uh—I paused in midsentence when he turned around. His eyes were so beautiful. They literally took my breath away. I smiled, trying to hide my embarrassment. "Thank you." I finally said. He slowly pulled his eyebrows together, adding confusion to his god sculpted face. "For helping me in gym." I explained. My voice was airy as I spoke to him. It even sounded foreign to me.

"You're welcome." He said artlessly. "I'm Caleb Lemaire." He added. I almost said, "I know," when I bit down on my lip. Mr. Watkins started speaking and he averted his eyes forward. I continued stare at him, infatuated in his good looks. Good looks, was actually an understatement. He was downright gorgeous, too gorgeous. I didn't think it was possibly human to look that good.

I had missed the lecture Mr. Watkins had given. Caleb stared at me blankly, then reached over and grabbed the Chemistry books by the window. "Oh," I said quietly. He laughed and handed me a book. "Elena right?" He questioned, with one eyebrow cocked up, and a slight grin. I cleared my throat before I could answer, but then I just ended up nodding.

Mr. Watkins walked down the rows of desk with our worksheets. Caleb caught the worksheet gracefully, as Mr. Watkins accidentally dropped it. "Thank you Mr. Lemaire and welcome to Marblehead."

"Thank you sir." Caleb handed me a worksheet. It was simple. We had been working with the periodic table of elements. The worksheet just asked questions about various elements. Very simple. I opened my book to page 18, where the Periodic table should've been located when I sighed. At the beginning of the semester I had opened this same book to find the page ripped out. I never reported it because there was another book, but now Caleb was using it.

"I don't mind." He said as I opened my mouth to speak. I smiled as he moved the book in the middle of the black desk top. We worked quietly and diligently. I was trying to beat him. Usually I was the first to finish everything. My plan for today was to finish quickly and then read Frankenstein, but William had ultimately destroyed that plan.

"So, do you normally use that much led?" Caleb suddenly asked grinning down at my paper. Even I had to admit I was writing hard. A tendency I had when I wrote fast. I instantly started writing lighter. My eyes darted to his paper, my competitive nature taking over. I was bemused. He had finished. Each answer was overly answered and by the looks of it correct. He wrote in loose cursive. I noticed that he dotted his I's with a slash like mine.

"Your very smart." I observed. Instead of smiling he made a face. I nervously ran my fingers through my hair, but he calmed my panicky nature with a smile. "Thank you." He forced out. When did being smart turn into a bad thing? I had secretly made a note not to compliment him again.

"I noticed that he ripped your book." Caleb unexpectedly said. His eyes were looking at my open bag on the table.

"You win some you lose some." I said trying to appear blasé. Inside I was burning with rage. It was taking all of my will power not to mention this to Jared or Danny. "I couldn't help to notice how tolerant you were. Fearful maybe," he asked with a quizzical smirk.

"No," I snapped. Was it really that palpable how scared I was of William? I had nightmares about him. Mostly of what he was going to do to Jared if he didn't break up with Cynthia. I was starting to think Cynthia wasn't worth all the trouble. It just didn't seem fair. I immediately scolded myself. Cynthia was nice and made Jared happy. He would be incomplete without here.

"I'm sorry." Caleb gradually said. I sighed and slowly brought my head up to look at him. "Maybe I am," I admitted. "William has an infamous reputation that would leave anyone scared." I explained. Caleb nodded understanding, showing that there was no need for an explanation, but I didn't like showing that I was scared.

Once I was finished with my paper, Caleb took it. I pulled my eyebrows together as he examined it. He was reading what I answered for the importance of oxygen. My cheeks started to burn. "In life there are moments that take your breath away. Luckily, we have enough oxygen to have many of these moments." Caleb said, reading my answer aloud. "Wow, you make me feel amateur." He expressed setting the paper down. _Amateur_, I thought. He was the furthest thing from amateur. "Typical maybe," I said. "But never amateur." He laughed and neatly stacked the papers together.

Witnessing his smile was like staring directly into the sun. His teeth were pearl white and perfect. I fumbled with my pencil as I looked up at him. "What brings you to Marblehead?" I asked, genially curious. Brittan to Marblehead seems like a immense change.

"I'm trying to decide between karma or fate." He said this with soft captivating laugh. I grimaced. That didn't really answer my question, but it would seem inquisitive to pry. He seemed confused at my response. "Do you miss Brittan?" I quickly asked. He became more confused.

"How did you know I lived in Brittan?" My ears turned hot, as I stared blankly at him. "Yes," he answered when I did not speak. "I do miss some things about Brittan."

"Who do you live with now?" I questioned. Caleb smiled now, a amused smile. "I live with my father George."

"Is Drake your brother?" I asked this question, in hope he could explain the last name difference. Caleb didn't smile now. He seemed uneasy. "Drake is my half brother. We have different father's." I nodded, that was my first guess. "Very different." He added grudgingly. I sighed. Speaking about family was always a touchy subject for me. When I was twelve my father had walked out on the family. No explanation. He just packed his things in the night and left. I haven't heard from his since.

"Do you miss your mother?" I asked.

"Of course she is my mother," he snapped. I was blown away at his sudden character change. My guess was someone had given him a hard time about leaving. I could reason with this. I kept my voice indifferent. "Sorry, I was just making conversation."

I closed the book and sat both pairs back on the windowsill. When Mr. Watkins came by to gather the papers I told him about the book. Caleb still remained silent. I stole a fleeting look at him. He was dreamily looking out the window. I looked in the same direction wondering what was dazzling him, but nothing was outside. It was like he was looking beyond this world and at another. I desperately wanted to know what he saw and felt. It was an odd sensation. Something I had never felt before.

I looked at him with an enigmatic look of frustration in my eyes. "I'm frustrating you?" he surmised, his tone light, amused. I quickly shook my head, but he was right on the money. I couldn't fathom how quickly his emotions were changing.

"Maybe," I admitted with a sheepish grin. "I just don't understand you." I admitted again. It was becoming harder to lie to him. His face showed such beauty and innocence I felt like I was really doing something wrong by keeping the truth from him.

"I will make you a deal." He offered, his smile still amused. "Ask me anything right now and I promise to answer truly."

"Don't you think that's kind of an unreasonable question?" I asked dryly. The amusing smile disappeared. "Why?" He asked and I could've sworn he was suddenly angry. "You don't trust me?"

"Why should I?" I asked exasperated and amused. It was like when the amused feeling left him it enter me. Frustration left me and now it enter him. Strange. "I guess you're right." He said strangely sadden. "Ask anyway." He added.

"Uh ok." I said lightly, not wanting to aggravate him any further. I thought for maybe a minute. If he was giving me one question I wanted to make sure it was a good one. Then I smiled with the question in my mind.

"What were you and Drake fighting about at lunch?" I was very confident in my question. If I didn't ask it then I knew it would eat me alive all day. Caleb seemed very frustrated now, but more with himself. He side uneasily and then grinned hauntingly at me. "That might be one answer I can't comply."

"But you said—

"And I lied," he interrupted. I was now amusing him. His sheepish smile gave him away. I wasn't upset, just more curious now. "Fine," I imposed. "Then would you rather be feared or dangerously loved?" I questioned. The questioned seem to throw him back. Like my simple mind couldn't produce such a thought.

"Loved," he answered thoughtfully. "Definitely loved." I smiled as the bell rang. He got up and quickly left, probably scared of any questions I might have for him. Eric and Danny appeared next to me. "Ready," Danny asked with impatience. I quickly got up and followed them out of the class.

I woolgathered in the van. Most of the thoughts seemed to circle around my conversation with Caleb, but something was nudging the back of my head. No doubt it was the conversation he had with his brother. Drake? Now I was just remembering the glares he had given me. What could I have possibly done to upset him? This bothered me all night.

When I opened my eyes the next morning a strange feeling woke up with me. I carried this feeling all morning trying to put a word to the sensation. Maybe nervousness or anxiousness, but it seemed stronger then these silly words. One thing that was lucid was that this feelings, sensation, was because of Caleb.

I was very suspicious of where are conversation would lead us today. Honestly, my mission was to figure out what the fight he had with his brother was about. It seemed arrogant to blame it on myself, but the way Drake looked at me lead me in that direction.

The feeling became more uncomfortable as we drove to school. It started to occur to me how perfect Caleb was, or at least how perfect he appeared. Then there was me. Too ordinary, too plan, too—I was almost appalled to say the last word. _Human?_ I made Caleb sound like some alien, but in my mind he was. He was something different. Something special. He was higher than the rest of us, effortlessly higher at that. He too high for me, and I too low for him. This novelty accusation was oddly upsetting

My thoughts narrowed into William when we passed his father's boat shop. It was kind of soothing to know that I could confide in Caleb about it. Complaining was never something I did, but maybe I could make a few exceptions when the subject of William became too heavy to carry around inside. Lying to Caleb wasn't an option and telling him the truth wasn't a choice. I could've committed murder and if he asked me I would spill. It was just that simple.

Last night I planned to tell my mother all about Caleb. We shared everything like teenage best friends, but she never came home from work. I half expected this because she was a surgeon and worked odd hours, but the reason why angered me. My mom recently started dating another surgeon at her hospital. I started referring him to McDreamy because of Greys Anatomy. My mom loved this, but she took it the wrong way. I didn't call him McDreamy because I liked him, but because I disliked him. On the show Greys Anatomy, McDreamy, formally known as Derrick had secretly had a wife while he dated Meredith, another character. I didn't trust McDreamy formally known as Dan.

Today I had woken up early. Earliest of my whole life maybe. The parking lot was full and we had time to linger. The guys instantly ran over to the van. Jared opened the side and we all sat inside with are feet hanging off the edge. That's when I noticed him across the parking lot. He was sitting in the truck of his white Camry with Drake.

Caleb was reading a book while Drake talk, or at least I thought he was talking. He made many facial expressions in Caleb's direction, but Caleb completely blocked him out. Then Caleb had an comical outburst and looked up at me. I quickly put my head down with my cheeks turning tomato red.

The bell rang and groans and sighs seemed to spread across the parking lot. I noticed that Caleb and I were the only ones who seemed happy. This made me hopefully, but it was stupid. Caleb was the Empire State Building and I was Hawaii, way below sea level.

I was annoyed in most of my classes. The clocked seemed to be moving very slow. Walking seemed to be a tedious processes. I rushed to most of my classes, thinking this would make the time go by faster, but it didn't. It was stupid to excited to go to gym. We would just be finishing Remember the Titans. It's a good movie, but even I could let this be a masquerade for the reason I was so eager to get to gym. The only person on my mind was Caleb Lemaire.

I walked through the gym as the bell rang with a smile. Then I ended up sitting down with a frustrated groan. Caleb was nowhere to be found. Oddly either was William. I glared at the movie the entire time. It seemed odd that the TV didn't burst in flames.

Then out of nowhere the fire alarm sounded off and water burst from the ceiling. _Why do I even think_, I thought. Everyone got up and started walking out of the doors in a orderly fashion. Most complained about the water, but I couldn't help to link the fire alarm and Caleb's absence together. Paranoid maybe, crazy, definitely.

Once we stepped outside I couldn't help but to notice Caleb's white Camry fleeing from the scene. I crossed my arms with confusion and angrily stood in the crowd.

Of course there was no fire. I was standing behind a group of boys as they talked and overheard some startling accusations. "I was in the hallway when it happen." The one with the black hair kept saying over and over. "Drake and Caleb were fighting about something. Drake was going to go to the gym room and for some reason Caleb didn't want him to. Caleb pushed Drake and then pulled the fire alarm." Everyone in his group rolled their eyes. The story would've also seemed impossible to me, but seeing Caleb fleeing the scene made me believe.

I was glad that we all got to go home after. Since the floors were all wet it wasn't safe to stay in the building. A broken hip would probably be in my future if we had stayed at school.

Jared's time for practice had been bumped up so I got to drove home alone with my thoughts. I was now even more suspicious about Caleb and especially Drake. I wanted to believe that the boys tale was a lie, but it actually made the most since. The only question was, why Caleb didn't want him going to the gym room. Maybe it was because of William, I tried to get my mind to believe this lie, but I knew it was me.

My mom was home. She was sitting in the kitchen with McDreamy. They were both enjoying their lunch. She was surprised to see me. "Someone pulled the fire alarm." I quickly explained. She smirked and took another bite out of her sandwich. I purposely ignored McDreamy and trotted upstairs.

There was only two questions in my mind. Caleb, good or bad and then there was Drake? Would he rather be feared or dangerously loved?

**Mr. Peirce's Proposal**

In Gym the next day we finally finished Remember the Titans. I was fighting tears at the end. That was the only time I was happy that Caleb didn't approach me. I sat way in the back and he was poised like a model in the front row.

At lunch I watched Caleb the whole entire time. I guessed he wasn't speaking to Drake because they sat on opposite sides of the table, with both of their back's turned to me. He never got up to get his lunch so there was no chance for me to talk to him. I wasn't bold enough to walk to the table. Going willing to the tiger's den just wasn't an option. I wanted him to come to me, but it just wasn't happening.

He was already there when I got to chemistry. I sat down next to him with a sigh. This was a trick. I prayed he might ask what was wrong or show some type of interest, but he sat there with his head forward. "Can I share your book again?" I asked as Mr. Watkins passed out another worksheet. He pushed the book toward me without a single word and then that was it.

I seemed to virtually forget about Caleb without forgetting about him at all. He sat across from me every day. I could reach out and touch him, but we never spoke. Well, that wasn't true. We did speak, just not like we did the first day. There was this hostility that hung over both of us. The conversations were mostly about normal every day stuff. Stuff, I had no interest in and stuff I could tell he didn't care about. It was like he was just passing the time, waiting for something even. My suspicion still remained, but I was smart enough to know I was never getting any answers.

We shared the same text book every day. I even looked at him some days. It was like I was sitting alone again. It got me thinking, wondering if you could miss something, something that you never even knew you had. I was perfectly happy sitting alone, but now I was miserable and it was all his fault.

The weather the next couple of weeks seem to reflect how I felt. It was a bit cold for June and very cloudy. I never set foot in the water. Not because of the weather, but because I just didn't have the strength to do anything, but go to school and come right home. This depression was pathetic.

Today was Friday and the week was finally coming to a end. I had lost track of time. My days seemed to never end. Everything was loped together and I felt like my misery would never end. I promised myself that this weekend would be different. Snapping myself out of my coma was potent. Eventually my mom would notice and I needed to take action before she did. For once I was thankful of Dan's presence.

In chemistry I sat with my knees pulled into my chest while Mr. Watkins talked about are upcoming test. Caleb stared lazily out the window. It was starting to dawn on me that Caleb could be just as miserable as me. Why was I sitting around here waiting for him to speak to me? "Caleb," I said quietly. He looked at me, longingly and I paused. I thought he might say something, tell me something very vital, but he didn't. He sighed and looked back to the front of class. I scoffed as the bell rang. He turned his attention to me, interested.

"What?" He asked staring at me with an annoyed, uninterested expression. "Do you have any plans for the weekend?" I asked. It was generic, and safe to ask after all these weeks.

"Uh, maybe, why do you ask?" His eyebrow was raised with suspicion. He looked like he was anticipating the worse.

"I just thought I would say something." I explained truly. This seemed to sadden Caleb. He sighed uneasily and then stood up and left the room. I quickly ran after him. "Hey wait," I said angrily in the hallway. He slowly turned around and looked at me.

"Why did you do it?" I quickly asked. Caleb slowly pulled his eyebrows together, trying to play innocent. 'Why did you do it?" I repeated.

"What are you talking about?" He angrily stomped toward me as he spoke.

"I know you pulled the fire alarm, but I don't know why." My tone was icy and sent shivers down my own spine. Caleb seemed unfazed.

"I. Don't. Know. What. Your. Talking. About." He said slowly, like he was speaking to a child explaining that she was frightened about something in her closet. I scowled at him. "Your impossible." I screamed. I turned around and started walking away.

"No, your impossible." He retorted. "You hardly talk to me in two weeks and then ask me about a distant memory." I slowly turned around with fire in my eyes. My face softened when I saw his. He seemed honestly hurt. "You were avoiding me. I didn't think you cared." I sputtered.

"Well I did, but I can see it was a mistake," He snapped. We stare at each other for moments before he disappeared around the corner. I sighed and leaned against the wall. My confusion and anger was making it impossible to move. When I finally did move, two small tears rain down my cheeks.

I pulled over at Mr. Peirce's boat shop when I noticed a help wanted sign. It was something to take my mind off of Caleb. I walked into the shop and pulled my eyebrows together. It seemed different. Before there was just a couch and desk with cash register on it. Now there were shelves and many open glasses desk with bait and fishing equipment filling them. Mr. Pierce stood behind the desk reading the newspaper. When he saw me, he smiled. Somehow they hated Jared, but loved me.

"I saw your help wanted sign." I explained. He smiled and handed me a key. "Your hired." He said right away. I smiled pathetically. Of course I got the job. Who else would want to work here.

"The reason I ask for a new worker is because I put some new merchandise in the shop." He said pointing to all the open glass desk. "I have some more bait in the back. I just need you to count it and right the number on the bucket." He said pointing to the back door.

"I'm right on it." I responded with as much of enthusiasm as I could master. It wasn't very unsuccessful. I quickly walked to the back before he could rethink the job offer. It was a pretty small cramped space. Another door was ajar and the ocean was visible. I noticed a copy of Frankenstein on the counter next to the buckets filled with worms. Footsteps sounded off in the distant and then he appeared.

"Caleb," I said breathless. He stared at me for a long time and then smiled. "I'm guessing you got the other job?" He questioned sitting on a stool, in front of a bucket. I mimicked him and sat down.

"And I'm guessing your reading Frankenstein?" I questioned, staring at the cover. He grinned sheepishly and took the books in his hands. I grabbed the buckets full of worms and a empty bucket from under the counter and counted them.

We both worked quietly at first. I looked up to find him looking at me. "Will you make a truce with me?" He asked. I smirked at his choice of words, but nodded. "Ask me the question and I will answer truly. Then the past can be the past." I sighed and plopped another worm in the buck. "32," I said under my breath. Caleb stared at me harder and I finally turned and face him. I couldn't decide what question to ask. Which one was more important to me, but then I thought of something else.

"Why are you reading Frankenstein?" I asked. Caleb seemed surprised and looked at the cover. "To tell you the truth I was upset when I saw William rip your book. That's why I walked up there in the first place and I wanted to read it because you were reading it. I was hoping to give it to you when I was done." I sucked in a small breath of air. It was unhealthy for me to be this happy about his answer. I knew I had asked the right question. His answer seemed to heal everything and the past really was the past.

"You're a mystery Caleb Lemaire." I said after a while. He looked up with an amused grin. "You don't talk to me for two weeks and your secretly reading Frankenstein because I read it. It doesn't add up."

"I'm a complicated person."

"I know." I said with a groan. Again, I was frustrated while he was amuse. It was odd to want to stay frustrated just for the sake that he wouldn't be. Very odd. "Drake doesn't really like me, does he?" I suddenly asked. The questioned had been penetrating my skull since the first day I saw him.

"Uh, do you want the truth flat out, or modified?" There was a disgruntled edge to his voice, like he was annoyed I even brought it up. It was kind of funny. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. "You chose." I quickly said. A bewildered grin appeared on his face.

"You just don't like power do you?" He asked grinning harder, even slightly attractively. My insides turned to jell-o and I didn't have enough muscles to speak. Then he immediately sighed.

"You think I'm a complicated person, you would honestly find Drake a riddle. He wants me to be happy, but by following his rules. Only being allowed to play on his chessboard." I waited for him to say something I would understand, but he never explained further.

"You know I'm—

"Completely lost and that just points out more differences between us. Yeah I know." He interrupted angrily. This upset me overwhelmingly. I quickly shook my head and tried to understand what he was saying. I didn't want any differences between us.

"I do understand." I half lied. He turned around with his amusing smile back on his face. "Elaborate," he insisted. I sighed, it was really bad when you were caught in a lie.

"I didn't think so." He said smugly, irritations snipping the end of his words. We both sighed at the same time and then I laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked, still annoyed.

"You try to point out the differences and I can only see the similarities, but then again I guess that's another difference." I sighed, annoyed that I had just proved his point, but he wasn't being self-righteous. He stared at me brightly. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, your eyes are just really beautiful." I could feel my heart beat accelerate as I stared at him. It was hard to believe that someone so beautiful could think that anything on my body was beautiful. Maybe this was a dream. If I woke up I would register it as a nightmare since I so desperately wanted it to be real. I secretly pinched myself, but Caleb didn't disappear.

"Can I ask you a question?" I blurted out. Caleb's eyes instantly turned brooding I had to turn away from the intense stare. "Anything." He whispered coolly, his voice reminded me of ice. I turned around and showed him the same intensity, but serener.

"I already know you're a liar, but—

"Wait a second." Caleb quickly said. "What would give you the impression that I was a liar."

"Let me finish," I snapped. He looked surprised, but remained silent. I cleared my throat before I spoke. "Challenge me," I said in a lighter tone. "Ask me something, anything." Caleb twisted his lips to the side in thought. I didn't know why this surprised me. It seemed to normal, teenage like.

"Can I save your question, and ask it later on in life?"

"What's later on in life?" I asked, dubious.

"Lucky for you, I have forever." I sighed, but couldn't help to succumb to his friendly smile.

"Fine," I said sharply. "Caleb, I want you to make me a promise, one that you have to keep." Caleb's eyes darkened again as he looked at me. What he meant to convey by these looks was impenetrable. Was he trying to make me fear him entirely?

"Promise me that you won't lie to me anymore. I have never lied to you." I was surprised by the own truth in my voice. This level of vulnerability for me was odd.

"Elena , you don't know how much I wish I could keep that promise, but I just can't." He bit down on his lip and shook his head, like it really pained him to lie to me, or the fact that he couldn't keep a simple promise.

"What do you have to hide?" I asked infuriated.

"Everything that means anything to me." The seriousness in his voice made me unable to speak. Caleb wanted me to fear him, maybe even stay away from him, but I couldn't. I wasn't afraid of Caleb. It shouldn't be hard to fear him, but I was more afraid of this secret. The reason he thought we were so different.

"I don't care if you think your different because I think your different too."

"You do?" He questioned, in a protective way, maybe thinking he had said too much. I smiled, his famous amused smile. "Caleb, I think your different to, but I also think you're afraid. Afraid that someone might except that your different and not care." The door slammed open, making both of us jump. Mr. Pierce took the containers of worms and then exited. I looked out the back door and realized the sun was setting.

"I should go." I quickly said. I grabbed my bag from the door and walked out of the door, not looking back.

When I got home Jared was sitting outside with the boys. I threw myself into a lawn chair and sighed.

"Where have you been?" Jared asked. He snatched his key's from my hand. "Thanks for letting me walk home." He added.

"Sorry, I lost track of time." That seemed to be easy while talking to Caleb. Are conversations were always intense and the topic flowed right into one another. Actually, I felt unconvinced and like a half full glass. I needed some real answers to my question's, but Caleb didn't seem to happy to supple. Drake however, I hadn't tried. My mom, Ana came running out of the house with her cheeks flushed.

"Jared, I told you to tell me when she got here." she exclaimed.

"She just got here," Jared snapped. I could tell by his voice that they had been fighting again. It seemed like my mom wanted Jared and Cynthia to break up just as much as her parents did.

"You," my mom said pointing a finger at me. I felt like a puppy who had just had an accident on the floor. _Whimper and opened your eyes wide,_ I thought.

"I called you and you didn't answer. Mr. Peirce said you were in the back with Caleb. Who. Is. Caleb!" My cheeks started to burn as everyone looked at me with their eyes wide. In the back with Caleb sounded like something different then the reality.

"Uh, we were counting bait." I quickly said. "A lot of bait." I added, looking at the sun nearly disappearing over the horizon.

Ana wiped her hands on her apron and then stomped back inside. It all made sense now. I had missed dinner, and I was guessing Dan might have been over. It wasn't fair. A little warning might have been nice. My mom was too use to being spare the moment. Everyone hung around our house because it was like a free zone, but I was starting to think I would be spending more of my time away from home.

Everyone laughed beside me as I slowly sat back down. There laughter instantly died down when Cynthia's truck pulled up. She angrily got out and glared at Jared.

"Wish me luck." Jared said before getting up and meeting her by the truck. I didn't even pretend not to listen. Everyone was looking at the show.

"How come you haven't returned any of my calls?" Jared started off, like always. Cynthia sighed and crossed her arms. "What," Jared asked angrily.

"William told me that if I picked up the phone I might not ever see you again. So obviously I didn't."

"Why are you so scared of your brother?" Jared exclaimed. "He is not going to kill me."

"Yeah, but he will hurt you. He has!" Cynthia lifted her hand up and outlined the scar above Jared's eyes. William had smashed a beer bottle over his head at one Perez's party a few months ago. Jared quickly caught her hand and pulled it back down.

"I don't care." He quickly said. "It's obvious that I don't. I can't do this anymore. The lying, the sneaking around, it's ridiculous." Cynthia looked stunned, but that was a very bright and truthful thing for Jared to say. I knew he had been feeling it for months. It was just a matter of time before they broke up officially.

"W-w-what are you s-s-saying," Cynthia stammered. Jared sighed deeply and looked down. "Jared," she pressed.

"I just think I need some time to think." Jared quickly turned around and walked back inside. Small tears ran down Cynthia's face a she reached for the door handle, with shaking hands and then drove away. Everyone sighed as the car disappeared, like we all knew the end of the road was coming.

I woke up the next morning with a secret agenda. Ignoring this agenda all morning, I finished my weekend homework, made myself a terrible breakfast, consisting of burnt toast, and under cooked eggs and a glass of orange juice heavily filled with pulp. I didn't see any of these odd occurrences as signs, I just wasn't a good cook.

It was warmer today so I wore a pair of shorts and my long sleeve purple top. Downstairs, I could hear all of the boys clamoring into the living room. "Shit," I mumbled under my breath. Then I turned and looked at my dad's photo.

"Don't look at me like that." I commanded. I opened my bedroom window and used the wooden ladder filled with flowers to climb down. Jared's keys were still sitting on the porch. I snatched them and then quickly road away. It was either sad that this was one of the most dangerous things I have done in my life, or a relief that I was just a good person, but now I really was going to the tiger's den, and William Peirce was a big tiger.

I knew William worked at the boat house on Saturday's. It was crazy for me to do this, but after seeing Cynthia's face I knew something had to be done. Jared would kill me, but at least he would be happy, right?

I pulled over at the shop. Jared's breaks were a little rusty so when I stopped everyone noticed, including William. There was a snarl on his face. I quickly got out and followed him behind the boat shop, to the boat house. He ignored me this whole time. "William,," I practically growl, with my jaw clenched and my words pouring through my teeth.

"Yes Elena ," he answered gleeful, arrogantly. I pulled on his shoulder to get him to turn around, but that was like trying to move a statue. He chuckled, darkly and then turned around. "What," he snapped. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to regain my posture. My nerve was starting to get lost.

"Will, why do you hate my brother so much?"

"1, don't call me Will. 2 your brother and I use to be friends and then he secretly started dating my sister and when I asked about it he lied. 3 then he had sex with my sister and I was completely done. End of story." He angrily turned around and marched into the boat house. I followed.

"Not end of story." I quickly said. "The point is you use to be friends. Isn't the code like, bro's before—I didn't even say the last word because Cynthia wasn't that word. William started laughing and even I had to chuckle.

"You know, I do remember that one night under the big tree." William said. My insides froze. He started laughing complacently.

"You kissed me," I hastily said.

"Maybe, but you sure as hell didn't fight me."

"That was a long time ago," I snapped. "When you were nice and my friend." William sighed and slammed his supplies on the counter. "Will –

"I told you not to call me that."

"And I specifically remember the first day I moved into the house. You knocked on my door and said, " I'm William Pierce, but you can call me Will." He sighed and looked down. "What happen to that guy?"

"He grew up!" I jumped when he scream. Fear, is the greatest enemy of life, along with death. "Now get out." I sighed and turned around, but lingered by the door.

"Yeah, I do remember the old tree." I said. "It was when Will died and William sufficed." I turned around and quickly walked back to my car. As I was walking with my head down I instantaneously bumped into someone. They caught and steadied me. I looked up and froze at the golden eyes.

"Good afternoon," he chimed walking around me and to the boat shop. I quickly ran after him. He carried two stools out of the back and set them behind the counter. "I'm assuming you're going to stay and torture me." He concluded. His smile was amusing, and I could tell he was in a good mood. He patted on the stool beckoning me to sit down. My eyes flashed to the boat house, but then I just shrugged and sat down. William didn't control me.

Caleb turned on the stereo behind him. It was a guitar solo, very smooth, even, and beautiful. I slightly swayed my head to the music. Caleb chuckled approvingly, next to me as he found out the profit for this week. "What is your favorite song?" He suddenly asked.

"This one," I said in sing song voice, matching the melody perfectly. He chuckled, unconvincingly. Then turned around and popped in another CD. Similar to the first, but better. This one was soft, piano like, very soothing. "Actually," I said with laughter. "I think I like this one better." I admitted. It was a lot more delicate, like a small flower. "What CD is this." I turned around, but he moved with me and grabbed the CD. He wasn't quick enough. Elena , was scribbled in his loose cursive on the front. My heart stopped.

"Is this CD for me," I questioned. Caleb chuckled, embarrassed, and then handed the CD to me looking away. "Better listen to every track," he demanded. "I was up all night trying to work my stupid computer." He said dejectedly.

"Trust me, I will," I quickly put the CD in my bag, scared he might take it back. A small smile appeared on his lips and then he threw himself back into his work. It was pitiful for me to stay here. There was obviously no work to me, but I just couldn't bring myself to leave Caleb. Pitiful.

"You know," I said as the track ended. Caleb looked up, turning his fool attention to me, like he had been waiting for this moment. "You never told me if Drake hated me." I blurted out. That wasn't the question I was going to say, but looking at his face forced me to. I saw so much Drake in him. It was a big mistake.

"Why does it matter," he snapped. I was surprised by the malice in his voice. It was harder to hide my chagrin this time. I sighed, disappointedly, and somewhat angry. The real reason I was disappointed, was because it did matter. Obviously to him, obviously to Drake, and evidently to me. I was angry, because he refused to tell me. Without this vital piece of information I felt like I would never figure out the mystery that swarmed around Caleb. Why he would be happy one minute and then dramatically mad or sad the next, or the reason he had stayed up all night to make me a CD, just to yell at me. It all mattered.

"Say it doesn't matter," I finally said. "If you tell me this it will go in one ear and out the other." It was a lie, but that' obviously what he wanted. "I'm curious."

"Curious," he challenged, still in an angry tone. "Fine," he said sternly. I sighed deeply. He was going to tell me the flat out truth no matter how bad it was. "Drake doesn't like you." He surprised me by how simple he said it. Actually I was a little disappointed. Too disappointed to even ask why.

I hit next tracl on the CD, to fill up the silence and then we both were quite for a while again. I stared at Caleb while he worked. His facial expression read frustrated and annoyed, but a part of me knew it wasn't because of me. I liked to believe he was really mad at Drake, for being mad at me. Arrogant, yes, correct, possibly.

"What's your dad like?" I suddenly asked, thinking about the amused smile he showed for George. Then it appeared on his face, and I had finally said something right.

"George is a character." He said. "Very funny, but can be a little rough at times. You wouldn't like him." He said dryly. I was surprised by his accusation. He sensed this, I could tell by the way he was looking at me, but he didn't explain more. It seemed like he was never allowed to explain more. _Allowed_? That was a new word.

"Aren't you glad we only have a week of school left?" Caleb asked. I pulled my eyebrows together. That didn't seem like a question deep enough to come out of his mouth.

"No," I answered truly. This thought had crossed my mind. Without school, that would lead to less time in seeing Caleb and actually getting to talk to him. Working at the boat house was a plus, but I couldn't stay here all day, or all week, even if I wanted to, and I did. He seemed slightly surprised and agitated by my answer. I blew it off.

Then out of nowhere, Caleb started laughing. I turned to him with a smirk on my face. "What's so funny," I insisted. He stood up, and I stood up with him. "I was just started to thinking." He said with an amused grin. "Maybe there are fewer differences between us." He grabbed his stereo and then trotted out of the shop. I was too happy to move. So I sat back down and smiled.

This was also a big mistake. The shop out of nowhere got really busy. Many people came through, asking questions I couldn't answer. Also teenagers browsed all around the shop. I had no doubt that they were stealing, but what could I do. Me, hardly intimidating. Caleb should've stayed a little longer. I smiled wide when I saw him. "Eric," I screamed.

Eric had been my friend for a while. He lives down by Quincy harbor. He has short black hair, that cropped just above his ears. His eyes are the a plain brown, but seem more tense with his funny facial expressions. He is really tall, taller than me, and built. I smiled as he walked behind the counter. He also worked here, but strictly on the boats. Once the teenagers saw Eric they cleared out.

"Thank you so much." I said gratefully. He smiled and finished up ringing up the people in line and then the shop was clear once more. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Actually," Eric said. "You should come down to Quincy harbor next we. Me and some of your old friends are going whale watching." He stressed the words old friends. I use to live in Quincy before we moved to Marblehead. We kind of lost touch with everyone down there. "I will call you." I promised as he walked out the boat shop.

"You should really go." Mr. Pierce said coming in. I smiled lightly at him. "And, Cynthia can even go with Jared if you would like." My eyes raised in surprise. "My wife hates Jared, but this feud has been going on long enough. I could care less about a teenage love affair." He chuckled and walked into the back. I smiled brightly. Finally another ally. I was starting to look forward to next week. Maybe I would even invite Caleb. Just maybe.

**Knight in Shining Armor**

On Monday in chemistry Caleb talked to me. I was surprised about the topics. They seemed more normal then usually. He asked me if I asked I liked the CD. I told him yes, but that was an understatement. I was obsessed with the CD. I listened to it all week none step. All the songs had been memorized and loved. My favorite was still the one he had played for me. I wasn't sure if it was because he played or because I just really liked the song.

"So what is your favorite song now?" He asked, with his amused grin on his face.

"It's still the first one." I answered truthfully. It was starting to be easy to answer all his questions truthfully, but I still reminded myself from time to time.

"I shouldn't of given you that CD." He said lamentably. I sighed at his disappointment. He had just been happy that I liked the CD and now he wished he never given it to me.

"You so annoying." I whined like a small child. Of course this made him laugh. "Why can't you just be happy at the same time as me?" I questioned, with all seriousness.

"I am happy," he said very defensive. It reminded of the time he snapped when I asked about his mother. I let the intensity mellow out before I spoke again. "What was your favorite song on the CD?" I asked, with my eyes pointed at my paper, even know I was paying complete attention to him.

"It's a tie between the last one and the first one." He squinted at my paper. Why couldn't I remember the last song. Caleb started laughing. "I didn't put the song I'm talking about on your track." He explained. I tried hard to hide my irritation. It was like he enjoyed annoying me. I was more annoyed because it was cute rather than annoying.

"Can you drive me home?" I asked. "My brother has practice and I don't really want to wait for him." He took in a deep breath and then exhaled saying, "sure." I didn't know if this was a good or bad thing.

When the bell rang, he surprised me by gathering my books and walking toward the door. I had to jog to catch up with him. He stopped by my locker, and waited for me to open it. I did and he put the books in and handed me my bag. "Thank you." I said optimistic

I didn't think about Drake until we walked outside. Now the whole ride would be ruined, but Drake never came. Caleb slid into the passenger's side and I paused before sitting in the front seat. He took off without even a slight hesitation. Actually, I didn't remember seeing Drake at lunch. Maybe he wasn't here today. If the Drake subject wasn't_ so_ touchy I would've asked why.

Caleb drove very slow and I liked it. I was able to take everything in. The grass seemed greener, the ocean bluer, and the sky fuller, when I was with Caleb. He turned on the CD player. It was another guitar solo, type of song. This one had more of an edge to it. Not delicate or smooth, just nice. I hoped this wasn't the last song on the track.

"So what do you do when you're not at school and not at the boat shop?" Caleb asked turning down the music. _Think of you, wonder why your brother hates me, and try to figure out what planet you came from, _I thought. "Not much," I answered with laughter.

"What's so funny?" He asked flatly. I wondered why he was so drowsy. "Is it just me or has it been abnormally cloudy here?" he asked with a deep irritation in his voice.

"Do you miss the sun," I teased.

"Greatly," he admitted. "I can't live without it." I laughed, but he sounded very serious. He glances his eyes from the road to me and then sighed. "I've don't it again." He said deflated.

"What?" I asked beyond confusion.

"What's your favorite season?" He demanded. I was a little blown away by his tone, but hid it. "Be truthful." He added. I was glad he said that. If he didn't I would've just agreed with him, not wanting any differences.

"I kind of like late winter, leading into spring. That time period is just so fresh. It seems to wash away all the pain, from summer and autumn, and even some of winter. It's like everything blossoms new." That was very truthful, almost too truthful. I felt like a walking hallmark card.

"I miss seeing that time period too." He agreed. "I miss lots of things. You know what I miss the most?" I was a little lost, but just shrugged. "I miss watching the snow fall. The white coverage is just so beautiful. Like a blanket."

"What do you mean, you miss it? Do you go somewhere warm during the Winter?" Caleb smiled out of the window, lost in thought. We arrived at my house and still the question was unanswered.

"Yes," he finally said. "It is warm, but in many ways it's cold. The loneliness can be overwhelming at times."

"Does Drake not go with you?"

"Drake, can't go with me. It's too warm for him." Caleb laughed like this was his own personal joke.

"So, if you could freeze yourself in a time period, what period would it be?" I asked, trying to find something I could keep with me. Something that maybe only I would know about Caleb. He turned off the car and leaned back in his seat, deep in thought.

I pulled my knees into my chest and thought of mine, knowing he would ask me. "I think I would like to freeze myself in autumn, leading into winter. By this time most trees are deep red, and the leaves blow around and fall down in the wind. I haven't jumped into a leaf pile in—he paused and looked at me before he continued. "He awhile," he quickly said. I could just pictured it. Caleb standing under a tree with leaves blowing around him. His eyes matching the exact shade of some of the leaves. Beautiful.

"How about you?" He automatically asked.

"Can I save your question for later?" I asked because I wanted to say this moment. The moments I spent with him. In the Bait Shop and at school, but I didn't want to lie to him and I certainly wasn't about to tell him.

"When is later?" He questioned, his tone sounded very sad, so low it was almost inaudible.

"You decide, because I just don't like power." We both laughed, me more them him. I could tell something was bothering him. Something dark, less sunny. "Ok," he said quietly. I got out of the car and he quickly drove away.

When I got home my mom was sitting in her room with a bowl of popcorn and Wuthering Heights, no doubt she got from my bookshelf. I pushed the canopy around her bed back and snuggled next to her. She handed me some pop corn, but I rejected it. The smell of too much salt and butter was noticeable. She chopped away with delight.

"So who is this Caleb?" She finally asked. I smiled brightly. Usually her questions about boys made me uncomfortable, but I missed talking to her. This was maybe one thing that came out of my dad leaving, but now another man was back and trying to steal her away. Ugh.

"He just moved here almost a month ago from Briton. He is in my gym and chemistry class. We also work together at Mr. Peirce's boat shop. He is very weird."

"So that means he is good for you." She tried to tease, but that made me very happy. Maybe Caleb was right for me. I never saw him talking to anyone else. Not even the girls who belonged on a runway at my school. I guess he was starting to see the similarities rather than the differences too.

"Yes, he is very nice, but also mysterious and brooding. He gets upset with me a lot, but it's rather amusing."

"Upset?" She questioned.

"Yes," I exclaimed. "Whenever I ask about his brother or when I show the slightest bit of affection toward him."

"Maybe he is just strong willed." She suggested. I shrugged. That's what I thought before, but I think he is guarded. I know it's cliché, but I think he has been hurt before and now he won't open up, but for a second in the car I felt like he let down a wall. I wanted to break it down some more, but he was starting to shut down. I could tell.

"Maybe it's just me." I quickly said. "I'm obsessed with him. Maybe everything he is doing is normal, but a crazy person like me doesn't understand." My mom chuckled next to me. "He gave me this CD, and I have been listening to it nonstop. I cant get the songs out of my head."

"I know, me either." She shrieked. "I hear it every night, but they are very peaceful. I haven't had any restless dreams since you started playing it."

"I haven't had any dreams at all." I confessed. Usually I dreamed every night. Mostly about thing that didn't exist, but every since Caleb had come into my life I haven't had any dreams, or nightmares. I wondered if this was a good or bad thing.

I sat up and stared at my mom. She looks like me except with a few wrinkles around the edges. Her eyes are like mine, except less slivery. I didn't know where I got this glow from.

"I ran into Eric the other day." I said remembering the hectic day. "This weekend he wants us to go down to Quincy."

"You should. We have hardly spoken to anyone down there since Christmas." I nodded in agreement. Now my only dilemma was how to ask Caleb. If this week went well that I would definitely ask him, but Caleb always surprised me.

When I woke up the next morning, I sighed. It was still very cloudy and this meant Caleb would be in a bad mood. My accusation had been right. In gym everyone was just sitting around signing year books and taking end of the year pictures, which depressed me. Caleb and I sat in the back. He was listening to his MP3 player and I was reading Frankenstein.

"The sun is starting to come up." He said cheerfully. I smiled when he turned off his MP3 player and turned to me. Frankenstein immediately went down.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it. I'm almost done." Caleb smiled faintly, as if sharing his book was even too much. I sighed and stuffed it into my bag trying to hide my anger.

The bell rang and we both walked down the bleachers and toward the lunch room. I was surprised when he stayed by my side the entire time and then he sat down at his table. "Would you care to join me?" He asked.

"What about Drake?" I asked flashing my head toward my table. Ethan was looking at me with a curious eye, but everyone else was laughing at some joke Jared had just told.

"Drake doesn't usually eat lunch in the cafeteria anymore." Caleb said with a smirk. I sighed and sat down, watching him with caution. Maybe he would start screaming for me to leave, or maybe he would want to do this more often. What he was thinking was a mystery.

"Uh, it's strange being in the middle of the cafeteria." I finally said. He smiled and looked around, like he just notice he was sitting dead center in the room. "Guess I haven't really noticed." He admitted, still smiling effortlessly.

"Too busy fighting?" I construed, with a sudden edge to my voice. He rolled his eyes with a smirk. Of course he was amused that this frustrated me. Odd as we were, I was starting to get use to it. _We_? Now I was really going crazy. There was no we. Just me and my obsessed self.

"Oh, I have something for you." He suddenly said reaching inside his coat. He pulled out a CD. "Just one song on it. One track, the last track." I reached out for the CD, but he quickly put it out of my reach. "There is a condition though."

"A condition?" I questioned. He nodded with a guilty smile. His eyes flashed toward my old table and that's when I realized how close we were. He had scooted his chair toward mine, and I was leaning over table, since I wanted the CD. We both awkwardly pulled away from each other. "A condition," I repeated.

"Yes, you cannot listen to this until I tell you." I scoffed disapprovingly and sat back, crossing my arms like a two year old. "Take it or leave it?" He said waving the CD in my face.

"Fine, but you would never know if I listened to it or not." I retorted it, leaning over again , and once again he put it out of my reach. "Trust me, I would know." He said darkly.

"And if I take it and listen to it, without you tell me, then what would you do?"

"Let's just say you would never see me again." A small gasp, was stuck in my throat. I didn't understand how these words affected me so violently. The thought of Caleb disappearing, was about to put me in hysterics. "Is that a threat?" I managed.

"Call it what you want, but it certainly is the truth." He put the CD down and flicked it toward me. I'm sure, very confident that I would not listen to it until he gave me the thumbs up and he was right.

"Smile," he commanded. "I'm afraid Danny might come over here and _try_ to punch me." He said this in a mocking tone, like Danny couldn't put a dent in him. I forced out a small smile, but I was truly upset. "Have I upset you?" He asked, scanning my face, with emulsion of curiosity and amusement.

"Am I making you doubt?"

"No, I trust you heavily, yet you still don't trust me?" He inferred. I slowly shook my head back in forth. It was tempting not to just blurt out a ice cold no. His tawny eyes scanned me cautiously, finally understanding how upset I was.

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry." He practically moaned, pain twisting his face.

I tried to keep my voice indifferent. "Are you too proud?"

"No, I just don't want to apologize for being right. If I had a heart your best interest would reside there." He smiled with hilarity. I examined the CD, furtively, but he saw me. Still not an inch of doubt or concern was shown in his face. I sighed and dolefully put it in my bag.

When I looked back up, Caleb was completely zoned out. His eyes were wide and narrowed down at the table. It was like he was seeing something else. Trapped in a day dream, or maybe a nightmare. His face showed pure horror.

"Your locket his old?" He asked with his voice matter-of-factly. I had completely forgotten about my locket. It was hidden under my shirt. How did he know it was a locket? I pulled it out and took it off. He didn't reach out for it and that surprised me.

"Do you want to see it?" I questioned dubiously. He quickly shook his head and scooted his chair back away from it. I pulled my eyebrows together and tossed the locket into my bag. He seemed to relax afterward.

"So do you have any summer plans?" He asked, changing the subject. This was a generic question, a safe question. It was almost comical that he had been trying to change the subject and in doing so made me more aware of the subject before. Why so hastily want to forget about the locket. I would definitely bring it up again, at the boat shop when he was off guard.

"Not really." I admitted. "This weekend I am going down to Quincy harbor. Whale watching with a couple of my friends."

"Quincy harbor?" He questioned with his eyes ominous. I stifled back, his ocher eyes becoming more frightening by the minute. "Uh y-yea," I sputtered. "Have you heard of it?"

"Yes—he paused to scoffed, and then grinned darkly. I was on the edge of my seat, for once wishing I could get further away.

"Whale watching?" He questioned.

"Yes," I said gallingly. Then my face began to soften. "Would you—

"You know," he said interrupting me. "We haven't gotten are lunch yet and I'm really hungry." He stood up and then looked down, waiting for me. I quickly stood up and followed him to the lunch line. Did he doge my question or was I being paranoid?

I was surprised when he stopped at the salad line. Especially when the special today was Bacon Cheese Burgers. I shrugged and decided I might as well get a salad. "Not in the mood for a burger?" I questioned.

"I can't eat meat." He quickly said. "How about you get one and tell me what it taste like."

"Are you a vegetarian?"

"No—he paused and then sighed uneasily. "I mean, yes." I was still holding the salad tongs above the salad, utterly confused. He awkwardly ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Ready?" he questioned. I quickly put some salad on my plate and paid the lunch line. Then we walked back to the table, me slightly behind him.

We ate in silence for about ten minutes. The salad wasn't very appetizing, but I suffered through it. "You really should've got that burger." He said laughing. I smiled shamefacedly and then push the remains of my salad away from me.

"So, have you never had meat?" I asked, very curious.

"When I was little, a while ago." He paused and laughed, and then looked at me with amusement.

"Is it a medical condition?" I pressed.

"You could say that." I looked down and rolled my eyes. He wasn't giving me very good answers. I hated not knowing the truth. He didn't promise he wouldn't lie to me anymore, but I kind of thought we had a understanding.

"Your upset." He said just as confused as I felt. I quickly shook my head. It wasn't a lie, because I wasn't sure what I felt. He raised one eyebrow.

"It's nothing so you can stop staring at me like that." He laughed and raised his hands like he was surrendering and continue to eat his salad. I smiled, for once feeling powerful over Caleb. "You can wipe the smug look of your face." Caleb said, but then looked up to smile, making sure I didn't take it the wrong way. We both laughed.

Before Chemistry I made a secret call to Eric. "Hello?" he answered. He sounded like he had been in a rush to answer the fun. "It's Elena , told you I would call."

"Oh yeah, aren't you in school."

"Yes, but I wanted to ask you about coming down to Quincy. Is that still on?"

"Yes, everyone is meeting at the boat shop around 3. Is that ok?"

"Of course. Would you mind if one of my friends came?" I rolled my eyes at myself. This was so pathetic and unlike me. You just don't go around inviting people to other's people's plans.

"The more the merry." Eric said with mockery laughter. I pulled my eyebrows together, confused at his tone. "I will see you then." He quickly said, and rushed off the phone. I quickly tucked my phone away and rushed to Chemistry.

I was surprised not to see Caleb there. It was strange because I couldn't sworn I saw him walk into class. I sighed and sat down. Caleb never showed up. Hopefully he would be at the boat shop.

I got my bag out of my locker, purposely taking my time, trying to see if Caleb would appear. Ethan came strutting down the hallway. I gave him a kind smile as he leaned against my locker.

"I think Caleb was looking for you. He asked me if I seen you." He said.

"Where," I commanded earnestly.

"The library," Ethan quickly said, rolling his eyes at me. I smiled and turned around, heading straight for the library.

I loudly opened the door and the librarian glared at me. She reminded me of my grandmother, with her gray hair and small spectacles hanging from her nose. I quickly passed her and looked around the library. The bookcases were very tall, some I couldn't even see over.

I saw movement behind one of the bookcases. Someone kneeling. I moved around the bookcase and sighed. It wasn't Caleb. Just Drake. He was reading something. I tapped him on the back. What happen next would scare me for the rest of my life. He snapped up, in what seemed to be a inhuman speed and pushed me against a bookcase, gripping my wrist tightly. I stared at him, gasping.

"Drake, leave her alone." Caleb's voice floated into the room. He wasn't wearing armor and he wasn't shining, but at that moment Caleb was like a knight coming to my rescue. Drake dropped my hand down, with pure shock in his face. "I'm sorry." He quickly said. "You scared me." I was too shock to say anything. My hand throbbed, but I couldn't even look down at it. My vision was locked with Drake until he turned around and stormed out of the room.

Caleb took my hand and stared at it, with pain and anger in his face. I finally looked down and gasp. A reddish bruise was forming around my wrist. I quickly pulled my head out of Caleb's reach.

"I guess you're pretty tired of coming to my recue." I said trying to appeal unconcerned. Caleb's eyes grew wide with frustration. "Elena , how can you make a joke at a time like this?"

"It's not a big deal. He apologized and it was an accident." Caleb scoffed. "Anyways, I was looking for you." I quickly said. "Could you give me a ride to the boat shop. I'm sure Jared left by now."

"Not before I take you to the nurse." He firmly put his hand at my waist, sending chills down my spine. I decided to let him push me forward, knowing I couldn't reason with him. Then I stopped dead in my tracks. Having to explain this to Ana would be a nightmare. "No," I said firmly. "I'm fine, and were going to be late for work." I pulled away from him and started walking toward the front doors. He had no choice but to follow.

I angrily slid into the front seat and he just as angry got in the driver's side. We didn't talk to the whole ride, which seemed like forever in silence. "Does it hurt?" He angrily asked, eyeing my wrist. Yes, it was throbbing, but I kept my hands firmly apart and didn't dare touch it. Since I couldn't lie, I didn't say anything.

"Should've let me take you to the nurse."

"Caleb just drop it. I will get some ice at the boat shop." I didn't understand why he was so worried about my stupid wrist. He should've been more worried about Drake. I bet he is just beating himself up inside. I groaned and Caleb, glanced down at me and rolled his eyes. I rolled mine right back at him.

"Why are you so worried about Drake? He is the one who hurt you."

"Not intentionally," I snapped.

"It doesn't matter." He grimaced, gripping the stirring wheel harder and turning his knuckles white.

I was surprised when we pulled up to my house. "You should really get some ice." He explained. I didn't understand why I was so upset. This was a caring act and I was being so difficult. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down.

"Do you want to come with me to Quincy on Friday?" Caleb sighed uneasily and then smiled. "Maybe, now go inside." He commanded. Ok, I could take maybe. I got out of the car and walked to the front door. His car sped away and I could still imagine him gripping the steering wheel. Anyway, how did he know where I lived?

**The Opposing Team**

I instantly went to the ice when I got home. The coldness made the throbbing bruise numb and the pain disappeared. Jared was sitting in the living room with the boys. It felt like I hadn't hung out with them in ages.

I came to the door smiling, but no one looked in my direction. "What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Playing Grand Theft Auto." Jared answered sourly. I pulled my eyebrows together. Why were they being so hostile.

"Is everything ok?" I questioned.

"I don't know. Did you find Caleb?" Ethan asked, with the same sour and sarcastic tone as Jared. "If I was mistaken I would say you were jealous of my friendship with Caleb."

"Friendship?" Perez question. I nodded. They scoffed. "I wish me and Lauren could have that type of friendship." They all laughed, but then turned back serious. I angrily turned around and stomped upstairs.

I dropped down on my bed with the contents of my bad spilling on the floor. The CD, instantly flowed into my mind. Gosh, this was going to eat me alive. Was he testing me? Testing my honesty and trust. He would never know if I listened to it, but if he interrogated me tomorrow I would not be able to lie. I kicked the CD under my bed and started working on my homework.

When I looked up from my geometry book it was dark outside. I got in the shower and then changed into some sweats. I grabbed Frankenstein from my book and started to finish it. "_He was soon borne away by the waves, and lost in darkness and distance._"I read the last line of the book and then fell asleep.

I woke up and groaned. No dreams. Not even one nightmare, and after reading Frankenstein! I angrily got ready.

Jared and I drove to school in silence. It baffled me that he was jealous. He never seemed to care when I hung out with him. Once he even told me I was stealing his friends, and now he missed me. Trying to extend yourself to everyone is tiring, and usually I was the only one left hurt, but now I was almost too happy and everyone else too sad. It just didn't make sense.

We pulled up to the parking lot and I slammed the door on the way out. "Wait," Jared said. I sighed and walked around the van. "Elena your not just my sister, you're my best friend and you know that."

"Or I thought I knew that. Jared, lately you have let your problems with Cynthia get in the way of everything. You're not you anymore!"

"Well lately, instead of asking me what's wrong you have been obsessed over Caleb."

"Jared, It's different with him." This conversation we were having reminded me of the ones Caleb had with his brother. Silent, but so intense.

"Were going sailing with Eric on Friday and if Caleb shows up your going to regret it." He said darkly, oddly reminding me of William. I didn't like it.

"Jared look at your shadow." I demanded. It was a cloudy day and a shadow stood behind him. "Right now, I see William's silhouette. Jared it's not always about you."

"Ok fine," he snapped. "Just don't invite Caleb. This is time for us to hang out. The guys and are old friends."

"I understand!"

"Fine."

"Fine." We both turned away from each other and I walked toward the building.

All through the morning I reminded myself that Caleb really didn't want to go. He did avoid the question at lunch and he had answered with a maybe. So why was I worried?

We didn't have time to talk in gym. The gym room was set up in stations and we had been grouped into two different groups. First I played volleyball, while he played soccer. Then I played soccer while he played basketball. Then I played a murderous game of basketball while he played volleyball.

I turned around and looked at Caleb, while this girl stole the ball from me. He was standing in the back, but his head was facing the window. He looked so sick, and drowsy, still beautiful, but now in a humanly possible way. I wondered what was wrong with him?

The bell rang and he came walking over to me.

"That was murder." He complained.

"Yeah, are you feeling ok you look a little—

"I'm fine," he snapped. "Drake wanted to come here so I came." I pulled my eyebrows together, while he ranted. He walked to the doors of the gym, and the paused, waiting for me to follow. I grabbed my bag and jogged to catch up with him. He still looked angry.

We arrived at his lunch table. I turned around and saw Jared glaring at me. "Sit," Caleb demanded. I sighed and sat down.

"Caleb, you are so demanding," I complained.

"Well I know what I want." He retorted. I rolled my eyes, playfully. I had a feeling Caleb didn't know what he wanted at all.

"So when are we going to Quincy?" He suddenly asked. I sighed uneasily. "Actually, change of plans." Caleb's eyebrows raised. "You know my brother, Jared." I slightly pointed behind me. He gave me one quick nod. "Well, he might be a little jealous of you." This made Caleb laugh, menacing.

"He is jealous of me?" He question. I nodded. "No one should be jealous of me." Caleb seemed very serious, even a little upset. "So, am I the evil villain stealing you away?"

"Maybe, but would it be bad if I let you?"

"Very," He said this low, seductively. I felt frozen inside. His yellowish-brown eyes were paralyzing me. I was frozen in time, his eyes the only thing holding me to the planet. His amused smile was tugging at the corner of his lips, but he remain upset. I don't know what he was trying to do, but he wasn't making me scared at all.

That's when I noticed how close we were. We both awkwardly moved away from each other and laughed nervously. "I'm proud of you." He suddenly said.

"Why?" I questioned.

"You haven't listened to the CD." I scoffed with laughter, but Caleb was very serious.

"I haven't listened to it, but you wouldn't even know if I did."

"Yes I would." He quickly said. "Trust me."

"Remember, I don't." He laughed now, amused. I wished I could understand his humor. Sometimes I felt like he was mocking me, but I didn't really mind.

"This fight with your brother must be worse than your letting on. If looks could kill I would be dead." He said. I slightly turned around to find Jared and Danny glaring at the table.

"Usually I try to extend myself to everyone, but I guess my multitasking skills are a little off."

"Well I could help you polish your skills." I ceased my eyebrows together. "I could drive you to Quincy, since I was rudely uninvited."

"I'm sorry, but—

I was interrupted when his finger came to my mouth. A rush of heat went to my face. "It was a small joke, Elena ." He removed his hand flashing his amused smile. "So, can I be your chauffeur?"

"Yes," I answered too quickly. "This might make Jared hate you more."

"Uh, it's a risk I'm willing to take." He again, said this seductively but darkly, and angrily. I felt so guilty, like I really was the evil villain stealing him away from his brother.

The bell rang and we both stood up and walked to class side by side. I wasn't sure what to say, but I missed my chance. Today in Chemistry we were taking a test. It was very easy and all the answers came to me. Caleb finished first with me in second.

"So how was your—

"No talking Ms. Saville," Mr. Watkins said interrupting me. Caleb had to hide his laughter. He took my notebook and scribbled something in it and passed it to me.

**My test was fine, thank you. You got the last question wrong, sorry. **

I frowned down at the letters. Usually, I would've argued at a stamen like this, but Caleb was smarter than me.

**You should've said something!**

**Elena , that would be cheating. You only got that one wrong. You win some you lose some, right?**

**Don't use my words against me!**

**Then don't use exclamation marks.**

I looked up to find Caleb looking straightforward out the window. I sighed and even out my tone.

**Why don't you sit with Drake at lunch anymore. **

**First test, now brothers. Your such a subject changer.**

**Your such a subject dodger. **

He took the notebook, but I quickly took it back to add more to my question.

**Tell me everything.**

**Fine, only because I trust you. You should start to trust me more. Drake and I have an odd relationship. Jealousy consumes Drake and at times envy can get to me. My mother and I have a better relationship. Any fool could see that she might love me more. Drake has always been jealous of that, however Drake gets my father. George gets along better with Drake and I step out of the limelight. We both want what the other takes for granted. I, try to please Drake as much as I can, but that's just me. Drake would never do something like that for me. **

I sighed and took in the words. Caleb took in a deep breath and sighed.

**My father walked out on my family when I was twelve. I guess you can't choose your parents, but you always wonder if it's something you are doing.**

**No. Him leaving has nothing to do with you. I don't understand how anyone could walk out on you. **

A smile spread across my face. I turned around and looked at him. He was staring at me kindly. "Really?" I questioned.

"Really," He repeated. I reached for the paper, but he took it.

**Like I said before, if looks could kill, I would surely be dead. You look at me like your waiting for me to walk on my hands or something.**

**More like disappear.**

Caleb turned pale white and sighed. He took the paper and he erased my answer and wrote over it.

**What if I did disappear? **

**Is that probable? **

Caleb turned around and stared at me. His eyes were very intense and serious. "Very," he whispered. "It's very probable." Something inside of me just panicked. His words seemed to serious and real. I felt like something inside of me just broke. It was an odd feeling. Caleb quickly took the paper back.

**Have you ever had a dream and wished it was reality?**

**Yes, but not recently. I haven't had any dreams. (subject changer)**

**Nightmares?**

He ignored my comical remarked and stayed serious. I sighed and took the paper back.

**No, have you?**

**I don't have the luxury of dreaming.**

**Come on, everyone dreams.**

**I don't see the point when I don't have enough time to achieve the goals I dream of.**

**What's with you and time? **

He chuckled, intriguingly and then sighed. He took the notebook back from me, and his pen lingered in the same spot before he wrote.

**I fear I won't have enough time for anything. **

**Fear?**

**The line between life and death is thin, but I wonder if you never take a chance and cross the line, are you hardly living at all.**

**I would rather cross the line with fear, rather than never cross it because of fear.**

He closed the notebook and handed it to me. I could've sworn he was upset. We didn't talk for the rest of the class period.

Jared and I drove home in silence. I knew I would have to come up with something and soon. Jared and I use to do everything together and now were more apart than ever.

"Jared, tomorrow let's make dinner for mom. I think she would really enjoy that."

"Dad use to do that." Jared said flatly. I turned around and looked at him pleadingly. "Anything to make you happy sis." He said sarcastically. I smiled.

When we got home I could hear Dan and Ana inside talking. I grabbed Jared's keys from his hands and turned around and raced back to his truck. "Elena come back." He yelled. I ignored him and started the car. My escape plan worked out perfectly. I didn't have high expectations when I rode down to the boat shop. Caleb didn't say anything about working today, but like always he surprised me.

Caleb was sitting behind the counter reading Tuck Everlasting. If I would've saw Jared reading this book I would laugh, but somehow it fit in with Caleb's how character. Mysterious character, at that. This seemed fake, like a picture in a magazine. It was too perfect. The book was posed perfectly in the palms of his hands like a podium. The light from the window was at the perfect angle so it illumined his face. His beautiful yellowish brown eyes glowing, like the embers of a fire. I felt like the photographer would snap the picture and then he would change, disappear, but he didn't disappear. This was Caleb and this was real.

I sat down next to him, but he didn't move. He continued to turn the pages delicately and intently read the book. It was uncomfortable to sit next to him without talking after the awkwardness in class today. Caleb sighed and closed the book.

"If you were going to live forever and the person you loved wasn't, but there was a way to make them yours forever, what does it mean when you hesitate?" He asked, quietly.

"Well I think it means you love them more then you may know."

"Elaborate please?" He asked, still very serious.

"Well living forever sounds good, but after a while everyone you know is dead and then you're alone. Hesitating just means you're looking out for them."

"So, would it be repulsive, maybe even coercion to ask them to be yours forever."

"No," I answered quickly. "Because you wouldn't have to ask. Living forever will be easy when you have something worth living for."

"Mm," was his response. He turned around with a warm smile. "You're not supposed to be working today." He observed.

"What, are you trying to get rid of me?" I could hear the panic swelling up in my voice.

"Elena , I couldn't stay away from you even if I wanted to." He stood up and walked to the back. I was glad he turned around because a huge smile rested on my face. Once I could bring my cheeks back down to earth I walked to the back with him, but I was surprised to hear him in the boat shop. I walked out there in froze.

In front of me was a strawberry red canoe. On the bow were flames, reminding me of his eyes. He was holding black paint with a bashful smile. "Uh, I just finished it." He almost whispered. "It needs a name. Would you do the honors?" He handed me the paint. I cautiously took it and kneeled by the canoe. As soon as I got down there I knew what I wanted to name it. In neat cursive I wrote, Chasing Moonlight, on the second to last panel on the right side. I looked up for Caleb's approval. A large smile was set on his lips.

"I love it." He said enthusiastically. "And I really wish I could go to Quincy with you. I know Eric."

"Y-you know Eric?" I stammered. He nodded with a mocking smile. "I met him the same day I met you and we have been friends ever since."

"So the only thing standing in your way from going would be Jared?"

"That's correct." I stood up with a sigh. I felt like Jared was on the opposing team and I was fighting against him and Drake. "Don't worry about it." He quickly said. "I should probably hang out with Drake anyway." I nodded vigorously in agreement. Drake didn't need any more reason to hate me.

I handed him back the paint. When are hands touched we both paused and looked up. His face was severely closed to mine. He brought up his hand and pushed the loose strains of my hair behind my ears. I felt like my lungs had stopped working. He was taking my breath away. His eyes burned into mine, with a welcoming singe.

When the door to the Boat Shop slammed closed we both jumped away from each other. I laughed nervously and then handed the paint back to him. "My mom is going to be very upset. I kind of ran out on dinner with her boyfriend."

"Yeah, I'm sure." He laughed insultingly and then turned around. "Caleb," I almost whispered. He turned around and flashed me a friendly smile. "Have a good night." I managed.

"Sweet dreams Elena ." I lingered at the door, too shock to move. He laughed behind me and then I could hear him exit. I exhaled sharply and then retreated outside.

When I got home I finished probably the last homework I would have for this year. It was a little saddening that the year was coming to a end. Hopefully, just because the school year was over doesn't mean that my friendship with Caleb will end.

I got in the shower and then dove into my bed. That's when I noticed my bag spilled on the floor. I cleaned up everything and then sighed. My locket was missing. I looked around my whole room, but I couldn't find it anywhere. My room is spotless so there wasn't many places to look. I threw myself onto my bed in frustration. Maybe I left it at school.

I sighed and reached over and grabbed my CD player. I let Caleb's songs send me into a deep sleep, a dreamless sleep.

**Nightmare**

The next day I school I didn't see Caleb. He wasn't in the hallways, or even by the senior lockers. I would know because I had walked over there with Eric on purpose. Only Drake was there and I got a very unwelcoming look.

At gym I was sure he was absent, but I continued to look at the sprinklers waiting for another fire alarm to sound off. At lunch I watched Drake most of the time. He was picking around his salad and glaring out the window. I mastered up all my strength and stood up to go talk to him.

I sat down and he looked at me like I was crazy. It was very uncomfortable, but I kept my head down. "I don't like you." He suddenly said. "Yeah, I know."

"You know?" He questioned.

"Yes, your brother told me. Speaking of brother's where is Caleb?" I tried to keep my voice nonchalant, but Drake seemed to see through this. He rolled his eyes dramatically and sat back in his chair with a smug smiled. "What?" I demanded.

"Caleb is at home sick."

"What happen," I quickly asked.

"Doctor says he needs just a little more sun." Drake laughed very mockingly and shoved a piece of lettuce in his mouth. "Anyways, why would you care?"

"Caleb is my friend. Friends should care." Drake eyes instantly turned threatening. He bent over the table and stared right into my face. "Elena , leave my brother alone. You're not right for him. Trust me i—

"I don't trust you and I never will."

"I beg to differ." I scowled at him, and pushed my chair back, trying to create some space. His intense looked still had the same affect on me; fear.

"You don't even know me. How could you hate me?" Drake laughed, insultingly and then angrily crossed his arms. "Elena, you don't know anything."

"I know Caleb is scared of you. Scared of your opinion and scared of what you will think of him."

"Think of him if what?"

"If he shows any type of interest in me." Drake laughed uncontrollably. It was very embarrassing and a little insulting. I sighed and stood up. "Sit," he demanded. I stared at him for a moment and then sat back down. "Smile, you're stupid brother is looking." I smirked. "Better," he said sarcastically. "Elena, I'm going to tell you this because I care about you."

"Please, don't make me laugh."

"Don't interrupt with me." I rolled my eyes, but firmly squashed my lips together. "Caleb, has some problems. Problems that he thinks you can fix, but Elena, you're never going to be enough. Ever." I was surprised by how much his words wounded me.

"Go. To. Hell." I whispered. His smirk turned into a angered scowl. I stood up and angrily walked out of the lunch room.

When I got home from school Jared and I got right down to making dinner. I couldn't cook, but Jared was a master in the kitchen. It was almost scary. Mostly I sat on the counter and handed him ingredients and thought about Caleb.

My thoughts were crazy. I knew I might be a tab bit obsessed with Caleb, but that was no reason to be panicking. People got sick and were gone for a day a two, but with Caleb it felt like the end of the world. I mean in Wuthering Heights the doctor told Catharine she needed more sun and she ended up dying. Just saying….

Jared had many vegetables spilled all over the table. Seeing all the healthy food, including lettuce, made me think of Caleb. Why couldn't he just be at school? Drake had completely ruined what I thought would be a wonderful day. We had two more days of school left, and then I would be in a car for an hour with Caleb. I shuttered.

Jared set a cucumber in front of me and I started chopping it to bits. "Elena, I need them to be a little thicker." I sighed and stopped chopping. "What's wrong with you?"

"Drake is just so mean!"

"Ok, back up, play." I sighed and jumped on top of the counter. Jared looked at me with his eyes wide, blazing with confusion. I pulled my knees into my chest and leaned against the wall. "Tell me."

"Drake just doesn't want Caleb to like me at all."

"Well that would make two of us." I rolled my eyes as he turned around. "Well, it's not up to you." Jared ignored me and continued cooking. Ultimately, it didn't seem up to me either. Sometimes Caleb acted like he cared and other's it was like I didn't exist. It just didn't make since. Everyday I'm still waiting to wake up and for it to be a dream. For Caleb to disappear and my life to go back the same way. I think I would rather have it happen because waiting is just as worst. Waiting to hear the words, or waiting to wake up is worst then it actually happening.

"Elena, maybe it's time for you to forget about Caleb. I was talking to Drake in English—

"You have English with Drake?" I interrupted. He nodded. I threw my hands up in frustration. "Why is this the first time I'm hearing about it?"

"Sorry, I didn't know it would interest you. Anyways," he said sternly. "Drake said that Caleb is going to be leaving before school starts." I felt like someone had just slapped me in the face. It was unexpected and it hurt. I stood up and walked upstairs. "Elena, come on." Jared screamed. I slammed my door and threw myself on the bed.

"No, hello?" I jumped when I heard his voice. He was sitting on my windowsill. I cautiously stood up and stared at him in disbelief. His hair seemed to be curler then usually and his eyes duller. He was still beautiful, too beautiful to be sitting in my room. "How did you get in here?"

"The window." I smiled and sat down next to him. "Might be considering breaking in."

"Don't worry, we don't have security." He laughed and dug in his pocket. "This fell out of your bag when you fled from the Boat Shop." He pulled out my locket. I reached for it, but he moved it away. "What?" I asked, half annoyed. He smiled, amused, and moved his face closer to me. I stopped breathing, as he placed the necklace over my head and to my neck.

"What did Drake say to you." He asked, tracing the scratch marks around the necklace. "What are you talking about?"

"There can be no light without the dark and the darkness cannot be illuminated without the light. For the light chooses to keep the darkness dark and therefore the light becomes dim."

"What does that even me." He smiled and let his hand fall. I ran my fingers through my hair, and he reached up and took my hand. He flipped my hand over so my palm was facing up. He traced the lines running across my palm. I had to remind myself to breath in and out. "Elena, I'm sorry about Drake. He is repulsive." He masked his anger with a light easy tone. I was afraid if he stopped tracing my hand then he would become angry.

"Are you really leaving before the school year?" I asked, breathless. He stopped tracing my hand and looked right into my eyes. "Are you," I pressed. He brought his hand up to my neck and gently gripped it. "Are you?" I repeated. He pulled on my neck, commanding are faces to be closer together.

"Who, told you that?" He asked.

"Just tell me the truth."

"Yes, I might be leaving. It depends on if I'm a good person or if I decide to be a bad person." I brought my hand up and rested it around his neck. His eyes stayed fixed on mine. I pulled myself up and then hovered over his lips. "Elena," he moaned. "Don't do this." I pressed my lips down on his. First he stayed frozen. I pulled away, ready to cry then he rested his hand firmly at my waist. "I can't ignore you anymore." He whispered.

"Then don't." He sighed and kissed me. I wrapped my hands around his neck as he gently lifted me up. We rammed into the wall and spun around the room crashing into each one of my bookcases. He quickly pulled himself away from me and fell down to the floor. I sat there with my breath coming out in short rasps. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

He angrily ran his hands through his hair and stood up. I watched him as he walked to my door. "I'm sorry, but I just can't do this. It's not fair to you." He sighed and walked out of the door. When it closed I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces.

I slowly sat down on my bed and brought my knees up. Caleb's car fired up and I could hear it disappear down the road. I angrily snatched the locket off my neck and chucked it out the window. A small square in the window shattered as the locket flew out.

"What are you doing up there?" Jared yelled. I sighed and slowly walked back downstairs. "Are you crying?" Jared asked as I came through the door. He dropped the knife he was holding and ran over to me. "I'm fine," I quickly said. He looked at me cautiously, but walked back to the kitchen.

I wiped my eyes and sat down on the counter. "I made chicken stir fry. Do you think she will like it?" I nodded with a small smile. Jared sat the large bowl in the middle of the table. It smelled really good, but I had ultimately lost my appetite.

Jared and I put on big smiles, mine fake, as Angela walked through the door. Then both of are smiles dropped as we saw Dan behind her. "Oh, you guys made dinner. This is fantastic." She sat down and pulled Dan with her. It hurt when Dan sat down in my dad's old spot. Old, being the key word. Jared smiled fake enough for the both of us so I just sat back and sulked.

"So, Angela tells me about you guys often." Dan said smiling away. "Is that so." I mumbled under my breath. Jared kicked me and I chuckled. "So, Angela tells me you have a girlfriend, Jared." _Why not just blow up the whole house,_ I thought. Jared sighed, but a smile still remained on his face. I didn't know how he was doing it. We both didn't like Dan and it was obvious. Even a little saddening to watch him try and get our affection.

"Cynthia and I have a few problems, so we don't label are relationship." I smiled reassuringly to Jared and then glared at Dan. Dan turned to me, his next victim, with a bright smile. "Angela, tells me about a boy name Caleb." I shot my mom and evil glare. Jared stared at me with a deadly smirk, but this strong emotion came over me. Before I knew it I was in tears. "Elena, are you ok?" Angela asked.

I got up and ran upstairs. Jared was right behind me. I tried to close the door on him, but he was too strong. "What," I screamed. "Just please leave me alone."

"No because my sister isn't like this. My sister is a strong individual. What has he done to you?" I angrily ran my fingers through my hair and just sat. "Jared, it's like the world is ending." I explained. "Jared the last words I said to dad were, I hate you. He had picked me up from Perez's party and I wasn't supposed to be there. I was always trying to be older and hang out with your friends. Then he grounded me and I slammed my door and I told him I hated him. I woke up the next morning and he was gone. It was because of me."

"No it wasn't."

"The point is Caleb has made it clear on many occasion that he doesn't have enough time and he can disappear. It tearing me apart. I want him to know how I feel before it's too late. I don't want the last words to Caleb to be silence." Jared and I intensely stared at each other until his face softened and he finally understand. This wasn't logical, or rational, but I knew Caleb wasn't lying and he would disappear.

I was finally ready to tell him how I felt, but at school the next day he wasn't there and Drake seemed to be everywhere. I skipped lunch and walked around outside.

I hated that the reason Caleb wasn't at school was because of me. Why couldn't I just come to grasp that he wasn't allowed to see me? His brother said no, and it's the end of the discussion. The only thing that really upsets me is the way he acts. He wants to drive me to Quincy, he lets me name his boat, and then sneaks into my room and we kiss. It just doesn't add up.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" I turned around and Drake was standing there. "I wasn't very hungry." I retorted. He laughed and followed behind me. "Drake, don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Like hell?" I bit down on my lip so I wouldn't laugh. "Elena, I should apologize. I—

"For what?" I turned around and he had his eyebrows pulled together. "I don't want a , I'm sorry. I want a I'm sorry, for whatever you did because you know it's wrong."

"Elena—

"Just say it. What did you tell Caleb?" Drake sighed and sat down in the grass. I sat down next to him. He was staring intensely into my eyes, but by now I was use to it. "Elena, I don't want you to take my brother away from me. I only get so much time with him, and if he is going to spend it with you then I will have no time at all."

"Drake, I'm not going to steal Caleb away."

"I know him. He thinks you can solve everything. This life we live isn't like yours. It just doesn't go away."

"What, doesn't go away?" Drake sighed deeply and then laid on his back, facing the sky. I mimicked him. "Caleb is my little brother and I will protect him, and I am doing that."

"You're going to protect him from me?"

"No, I'm protecting him from dying and becoming like you." I sat up and stared at him with disbelief. "Elena, you just wouldn't understand."

"Drake, if you could stop in any time period what would it be?" His eyes grew wide as he looked at me. I was surprised when he stood up and walked away. "Drake what would it be!" He slowly turned and looked at me with an angry and surprised eyes.

"Elena, what did Caleb tell you?"

"That he hasn't jumped into a pile of leaves in a while and that he misses watching the snowfall, and that he feels so alone. I understand the last part, but nothing else makes since."

"Yeah it shouldn't because he isn't suppose to tell you things like that." He was speaking through his teeth with his jaw clenched. I sighed. "Elena, it doesn't matter, you have already won."

"What are you talking about?"

"He loves you." Drake slowly turned around and walked away. I wasn't breathing the whole entire time. This was the moment I was waiting for. Now I would wake up and this would all be a dream. Caleb would disappear, but I was still here. _Oh boy,_ I thought.

After school Jared dropped me off at the boat shop. Caleb's car was parked right in front. I slowly walked inside. He was sittig behind the counter, and he had already pulled out the other stool. He looked up and smiled at me. "I was expecting you." He explained. I could hear my heart beating out of my chest. He was just so beautiful. I took a deep breath and sat down.

"Elena, I'm sorry for the other day." I wanted to say, "No apology necessary that was the greatest day of my life," but I didn't. I just shrugged my shoulders. "Elena, I just wish you would trust me."

"Caleb, I do trust you, indefinitely." I was surprised by my own words because they were true. They had been true maybe since the first day I met him. "Elena, you don't know what you're talking about. You don't know me."

"I know what you let me know. I see what you let me see." He sighed and closed Tuck Everlasting. "Caleb just—

"How do you think he did it. How did he just let the love of his life die."

"Are you talking about the book?" I looked down at Tuck Everlasting. He closed the book and set it on the table. "Elena, I'm talking about everything."

"Caleb, I talked to Drake at lunch. I finally understand. So I came here to quit and to say goodbye to you."

"What are you talking about?" There was so much pain and anger in his voice. It startled me. "Elena, I told you that I couldn't stay away from you even if I wanted to."

"The point is you want to. I have been unwanted my whole life, and I don't need it for you." I stood up, but he gently grabbed my arm and pulled me back down.

"Elena, that's not what I mean. I'm trying to tell you that…

"That what? Just say it." He sighed and put his head down. "Caleb—

"Can I still drive you to Quincy?"

"I….. sure." Caleb was still a mystery. He looked up with a kind smile. I walked to the door and then paused. "Caleb?" He looked up with confusion in his eyes. "I really like you. So don't do anything out of pity."

"Trust me, I didn't kiss you out of pity." He stood up and walked out to the boat house. I stumbled out of the doorway and back to the van. It felt like I was walking on air. I wasn't going to wake up because this wasn't a dream and it certainly wasn't a nightmare. This was real and Caleb was real.

When I got home I danced into the kitchen and fell into Ethan's arms. "Why are you so happy?" He asked. I sighed and sat down on the counter top. "Caleb is just so everything." He laughed and shoved a Doritos in my mouth. "What are you even doing here? Where is Jared?"

"Upstairs with Cynthia, that's why I'm down here."

"Well, I will stay down here as well." We both laughed and sat down on the couch and clicked through channels. When Jared did finally come downstairs he sat next to me. Ethan looked straightforward, with a laugh ready to escape his lips.

"I'm going to go get some sleep." I said. "I really don't want to have to confront Ana about yesterday." I jogged upstairs with laughter.

I got in the shower and then sat down at my desk. My laptop was sitting opened with my abandoned diary entries. Ever since Caleb had come I found myself not really thinking about anything except him. I closed the laptop and then looked at the broken window. It would be fine at least for tonight.

I got all of my school stuff together. Most of my books still needed to be returned. Tomorrow was June 21st, the official day of the summer. I guess I was a little excited for the school year to be coming to an end, but I was more excited about driving to Quincy.

I turned on my CD player, and that's when I started thinking about the locket. It was very childish for me to throw it out the window. Tomorrow I would have to retrieve it. I shot off the lights and then closed my eyes. It was just dawning on me how tired I was. I drifted off to sleep easily.

It was dark. Everything was so dark. I looked up in the sky. A large full moon hung in the sky. It was almost red, beautiful. The glow was captivating. I only looked away when I heard a twig snap.

"Hello?" I whispered, very afraid of the answer I might get. The temperature seemed to be dropping. First it was warm and breezing and now it was dead cold. I could hear approaching footsteps. "Hello," I said again. I started walking forward. It seemed to get colder and colder as I walked deeper into what seemed to be a forest. Maybe I was in Steer Swamp. I stopped when I saw a flower.

The flower was beautiful. The outside petals were raspberry red. The inside flower was white with yellow on a few of the peddles. The middle bulb was purple and enclosed. I touched it and the entire flower started to darken and shrink up. I gasped as it disappeared.

Replacing the flower was my locket. Frost covered the front of the locket. I picked it up and my hand instantly went numb from the coldness. "Elena?" The voice was ice cold, and dark. I slowly turned around and gasped. He had hair, blacker then night, and the darkest blue eyes I had ever seen. His face was so familiar. The facial expression he wore was pure evil.

He held out his hand. My hand shook as I handed him the locket. He smiled and opened it with ease. Then he set it on the ground. A blazing ball of fire lifted up from the ball. Then a voice appeared, like pure gold. "The barrier of the necklace is gifted, behind this world. He is the crucial tilt on earth's axis. With this gift comes great sacrifice. White flecks started to fall over the ball of fire until it was estranged. The remains of the ball came down like leaves.

"He gets one season to live again. To walk this earth. To feel the wind. To hear the waves raise and fall. He walks this earth alone, but if he finds her, the missing piece of the never ending puzzle then the fire inside will be ignited again." The remains of the ball of fire started to spark and exploded. I fell back as a line of fire separated me from the locket.

"The line between life and death for him is thin. With both sides of the line hold things he wants dearly how does he choose. Who does he hold onto and who burns." I stood up with my hands shaking. He picked up the locket and closed it. The fire started to disappear and then there was just darkness. He held out his hand for me.

"No," I finally said. "I will not let you take him."

"It's not up to you." He whispered. Then sliver mist started to grow, and when it disappeared Caleb was visible. He smiled at me and waved. I waved back. He held out his hand for Caleb and Caleb took it.

"No," I screamed. They both turned around and started walking away. "No," I screamed again. My feet wouldn't move fast enough. I was running, but I couldn't catch up to them. It felt like I would never reach them. I finally did, but I was amazed when I went right through Caleb. I gasped as I ran over a cliff and started falling.


End file.
